Andy Dōmyōji
Scepter 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = Chapter 6 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Shingo Onitsuka }} K:SIDE BLUE is a member of Scepter 4. Appearance Dōmyōji is a young, fair-skinned man with orange hair and green eyes. He wears the standard uniform of most Blue Clansmen. Personality Dōmyōji is rather quick-tempered. He is prone to reacting irrationally when feeling insulted or otherwise offended, usually forcing his fellow Clansmen to step up and keep him calm. Though he generally listens, Dōmyōji still has a habit of acting rash in certain situations. During specific work-related scenarios, Dōmyōji has shown capability of maintaining self-control, additionally being more responsibile and professional. This is more evident with his subsequent interactions with his fellow Clansmen, especially those of a higher authoritative status, such as with Seri Awashima. History While looking after a horse Strain, Dōmyōji received a kick to the face from the animal, leaving behind a noticeable horseshoe mark. Not long after, the Strain escaped forcing Dōmyōji and Himori Akiyama to go search for it. They eventually found the animal in Shizume City alongside several Clansmen from HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 21 He proclaimed to the Red Clansmen that the horse Strain with them was "fiendish" for attacking him earlier. Dōmyōji reluctantly putted up with their taunts and insults at him under Himori Akiyama's constant reminders. When told that he denied the Strain human rights, Dōmyōji even wondered whether that could have applied to horses. The remark made the Red Clansmen refuse handing back the Strain, infuriating Dōmyōji enough that he decided to draw out his sword. With the instinct that a fight would commence, the horse Strain fled from the two Clans along with Anna Kushina. Dōmyōji was left shocked. However, he was able to bring himself forward to inform his Lieutenant about the news.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 24-31 Plot Dōmyōji and his fellow Clansmen bring themselves to a hotel that HOMRA has moved themselves to. Under the orders of his superior, Seri Awashima, Dōmyōji prepares himself for battle.K Anime: Episode 1 However, due to Reisi's persuasiveness, there is no such event and the Red King is imprisoned. Sometime after, Dōmyōji joins his colleagues when extracting information about Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 3 Sometime later, he joins several members of his Clan to a local soccer stadium to confront Yashiro and Kuroh. Dōmyōji takes his battle stance under his Lieutenant's orders. Soon after, however, he and everyone else in the vicinity falls under the effects of a Strain's sensory abilities, causing them to imagine themselves elsewhere. Dōmyōji is told to seal off the perimeters and does so with Kamo alongside him. However, Kuroh comes by and pushes Dōmyōji over Kamo, causing them both to collapse. By the time they are both up, Captain Munakata arrives to dispel the Strain's power, allowing them to accompany him in battle. However, Dōmyōji is left on standstill throughout the rest of the event.K Anime: Episode 7 The following afternoon, Dōmyōji is assigned to continue pursuit of Yashiro Isana and his two accomplices. While on a freeway, they surround a pickup truck and investigate the cargo in the back. However, they find that their targets are nowhere to be found.K Anime: Episode 8 Dōmyōji would later join his Clansmen to a local airport so that they can use the helicopters there and bring the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, from the Himmelreich so that he can be taken into custody. During the ride, Dōmyōji comments on how it could be their Clan's biggest operation yet, though he is reminded of how they will be using more helicopters since the Kagutsu Crater incident. He scolds Kamo for bringing up such an event claiming it will bring bad luck, though both are then told be quiet by Benzai. Later on, Dōmyōji listens as Captain Munakata explains his reasons for wanting to contact Weismann despite the fact that their actions will be against Protocol 120. Throughout his explanation, Dōmyōji simply listens on. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and board the helicopters, taking off to continue their objective. However, due to the unexpected explosion of the Himmelreich, doubled with a crash impact into the aircraft's engines from one of the Blue Clansmen's operative helicopters, followed by a subsequent crash landing of both vehicles, Scepter 4 ultimately fails their mission. The following day, things did not improve. Back at headquarters, Mikoto Suoh manages to free himself from his shackles and successfully break out from his prison cell, despite the combined efforts of multiple Blue Clansmen, including Dōmyōji's, to keep him confined. As such, Dōmyōji and several other Clansmen hurry outside to barricade the exit and prevent the Red King from escaping the vicinity. Unfortunately, they fail to complete their task and Mikoto ends up leaving the area with several members of HOMRA, who have arrived to accompany him back home. Dōmyōji prepares to fight them off though he is forced to draw back at Fushimi's orders.K Anime: Episode 9 Several hours later, Dōmyōji and the others of Scepter 4 secure the perimeters around Ashinaka High School after HOMRA has succeeded in their takeover of the campus. While speaking with Fuse about the situation, he wonders aloud what is happening on the inside, to which Fushimi tells them both to be quiet. Dōmyōji and Fuse both apologize to him.K Anime: Episode 10 Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Dōmyōji possesses the Blue Aura. Equipment Saber: Befitting a member of Scepter 4, Dōmyōji possesses a rapier, which he uses for combat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male